


O'Death

by KiliofDurin



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliofDurin/pseuds/KiliofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death, won’t you spare me over til another year?<br/>But what is this, that I cant see, with ice cold hands taking hold of me. <br/>When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	O'Death

They had talked about living in Erebor, ruling one day when Thorin had gone on to better things, but the warmth that spread through Kili’s chest told him that was never going to happen—at least for him. He could hear Fili yelling at him, the sounds of battle around them, but he really had no idea what to do. 

He’d heard that everything slowed down when you were about to die, that your life flashed before your eyes and you were graced with the chance to see it all again, but that didn’t seem to be the case. His knees hit the ground with a unheard thud, two more arrows plunging into his body from an unseen source before he hit the ground. An eery calm washed over him, it hurt to breath and move but that didn’t stop him from gripping at his brother’s coat when he propped him up. “Yer no’ supposed t’ leave me!” Fili stated, his voice shaking uncontrollably at this point. 

“M’no’ leavin’… jus’ be waitin’ somewhere else…” he knew that it would be little comfort to his brother, the thought of not being a Fili’s side terrified him it really did, but somehow he didn’t have it in him to show it. “Besides y’ll be too busy t’ miss me, y’ve gotta help” he paused his face scrunching up as he coughed, blood dripping down his chin, “Y’ve gotta help Thorin… an’ mum…” dulling brown eyes flicked up to meet blue, he knew it was crap but what else was he supposed to tell his brother?

“Can’ do this wit’out ya… I can’… please don’ make me…” the elder was still begging, like it would change his fate. Kili could feel the cold taking over, he wouldn’t live to see the battle won or lost, reaching up he pressed his hand against the other’s face. “I love y’… always have… never were jus’ a brother…” there was what he could muster up of a smile on his face, “Always been m’everythin’…” 

The last bit of his strength was used to pull Fili down and meeting his lips as soundly as he could, before laying his head against the elder’s shoulder. “Don’ let it turn inward, m’love… please…” his voice was quiet, barely heard over the clash of steel and the cries of battle. His eyes slipping shut as the last words he’d ever hear graced his ears and put a smile on his face before his body went slack. 

_‘I love you…’_


End file.
